


Alive

by Cait_frost_11



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hurricane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: He was down there.





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a really good friend who lives in Houston, and this is actually kind of a true story. This was just something I started writing out, not knowing what the ending would be, while I was panicking with his radio silence.

The pictures were terrifying. 

Water everywhere, houses completely gone, debris everywhere. People were losing their homes, their families, their lives. 

And he was down there. 

Text after text, no read receipts, no replies. Nothing. 

I heard from him a few days ago, but so much can happen in that time. 

No idea where he is, if he's okay, if he's safe, if he's even alive. 

He doesn't answer, and my imagination inserts the worst scenarios. His phone lying on the concrete under ten feet of water. The messages never getting through the fried wiring. Him being left behind, all alone in the dark and the water, washed away by the currents.

And the fear consumed me. 

I couldn't focus in my classes. I stared at the clock through each period, waiting for the bell to ring so I could check my phone for his response. 

But it wasn't coming. 

And my fear grew and grew. 

And then in one moment all the tension in my body disappeared. 

Checking just before my orchestra period was about to begin, I scrolled through notifications on the lock screen from different people. My mom, reminding me she was picking me up for guitar after school; my water polo girls, talking about the game tonight; my date to homecoming, asking what color we should wear for the dance. And the one that caught my eye, the only one that mattered, was his. 

Relief washed over me, and I was finally able to relax for the first time in days. 

One little message in reply, but it was all I needed. 

"Alive and well. I miss you, but I'm glad you are north and safe."

**Author's Note:**

> Praying for all those affected by Irma and Harvey. <3


End file.
